Sgrub 413
by jinxxisbitchen
Summary: Second generation on the new universe created from the victory session of Sgrub. Now the truth is a mere legend and a new "game" is developed. Tolls, humans, and hybrids between the two now exist. So a group of friends get the Sgrub 4.13 and start it up because they think it's just a rumor. So they face similar trials as their ancestors with another alien species called Golems.
1. Boot Up

Prolog:

We start out on a seemingly uninteresting planet in the andromeda galaxy, this planet's name is Alacia (pronounced alaeceea), it is home to a race of humans, trolls, and hybrids. The zombie apocalypse already happened in 2102 and is over with, get over it guys. Now back to the plot line. We live comfortably in their hive houses. Nothing exciting has happened since the creation of our universe. Not until the rumor of Sgrub 4.13 started to spread. Most believed that is was cursed or just a stupid legend and stayed away from such a game...unfortunately for Alacia and it's inhabitants a group of friends, us, decided to boot up the game for one simple reason: We're bored...So fuck it. instead of the death of our planet being inevitable it became a chosen course by booting up the game. As our ancestors face palm and grumble at our sheer stupidity, they can't help but smirk and cheer us on for they realize that we are their descendants and stupid people do stupid things.

Ch. 1 Boot Up

Jinxx's POV:

My eyes flutter open as I bounce of a flying dream. I sigh wishing I could fly, it would be so cool. I pull the covers back and get out of bed. I go to the kitchen and pour a bowl of my favorite cereal, Grainy Os. i go back upstairs get dressed, I grab some grey skinny jeans and a long sleeve shirt with a red gemini symbol. I go under my bed and take out my black combat boots, I put them on and lace them, unlace them, and lace them up again four times up. I walk out of my room to go brush my teeth. I walk back to my room. I walked through my door and walked back out.

"Ah thats be==tter," I walked back in and sat at my computer, I put the CD cases on the desk next to the computer. I swiped at the mouse four times, then clicked. The computer jumped to life showing the chat window of pestertroll.

"damn i fo==rgot to take m==y pills" I say aloud just reminding myself.

(MK mamaKarma MD mysticDarkness)

MK: Hey Faye I fo==und this new g==ame you wanna pla==y?

MD: Y3ah whats' 1t call3d?

MK: It's called Sgr==ub 4.13 you wanna pl==ay?

MD: Sur3 why th3 fuck not?

MK: Okay I wi==ll bring you ov==er the game.

MD: Ok sw33t 1'll wa1t for 1t th3n but b3 snappy 1 don't l1k3 wa1t1ng.

MK: I'll drop o==ff a copy.

MD: Alr1ght. What's th3 gam3 about do you know?

MK: You remember th==e rumors about th==at game and eve==ryone thought it w==as just a lege==nd?

MD: Y3ah 3v3ryon3 flipp3d th31r sh1t...1 n3v3r laugh3d so hard 1n my l1fe.

MK: Well … It's th==at game!

MD: ...Ar3 you sh1tt1ng m3 r1ght now?

MK: NOPE!

MD: Alr1ght th3n...w3ll you know what 1 always say! "1'm bor3d so...fuck 1t!"

MK: I'm coming ov==er now

MD: F1n3 1'll hav3 to cl3an up a b1t th3n. S33 you soon.

(mysticDarkness ceased pestering mamaKarma)

I get out of the ridiculously comfy computer chair and grab the copies of the game I have, I grab my longboard and roll out the door. I push that thing so fast that I could smell smoke coming from the wheels. I finally arrive at Faye's house hive after a couple of turns. I kick up my longboard and grab it. I walk with it to the door and as hard as I can hit the door with my fist four times. Faye opens the door and I walk inside.

Faye's POV:

After hearing four knocks on my door I put down the trash since I knew who it was. I put my mask on the table, it's no use wearing it when my half sister is with me. She gets creeped out by it anyways. Opening the door I stepped aside so the smaller troll could walk in.

"D1d you br1ng th3 gam3? You d1dn't forg3t 1t d1d you?" I asked her as she made a beeline to the kitchen.

"Yeah I fuc==king brought it w==hy would I ri==sk the poor wh==eels of my boa==rd for you i==f i didn't br==ing the fucking ga==me?" she retorted slamming open my cabinets.

"B3caus3 1t's just l1k3e you to forg3t 1t. What ar3 you look1ng for?" I asked leaning against the kitchen doorway watching her search my cabinets.

"Peanut butter m==an where the sh==it is it b==y the way?"

"On th3 fuck1ng count3r 1n front of you dumbass," I snickered as she glared at me reaching for the peanut butter.

"Here . . ." she throws the game disk at my face.

Catching it I smile, "Thank you~! So you'r3 go1ng to b3 th3 s3rv3r play3r r1ght?"

"Yeah! We ju==st need more peo==ple. Any idea o==n who should jo==in?" she started eating the peanut butter with a spoon sitting on my couch.

Before I could respond my phone started buzzing telling me someone was pestering me. Opening the app I saw that it was savageFreak a.k.a. Mega Deuce Lord.

"Ugh 1t's m3ga d3uc3 lord," I groaned.

"Ugh just ign==ore him! He's s==o annoying!" Jinxx grunted licking her shovel spoon.

"1f 1 do th3n h3'll s3nd m3 l1nks to th3 w31rd s1d3 of YouTub3," sighing I answered savageFreak.

(SF savageFreak MD mysticDarkness)

SF: hey did you get the g4me yet?

MD: Y3s now fuck off

SF: don't be so cold. You w4nn4 pl4y with me.

MD: Way to sound cr33py. And no 1 don't want to play any gam3 with you.

SF: lol to b4d you're going to pl4y with me 4nyw4ys.

MD: No 1 won't l3t J1nxx add you!

SF: So Jinxx is the server pl4yer I'll 4sk her then.

MD: Damn 1t!

(savageFreak ceased trolling mysticDarkness)

(SF savageFreak MK mamaKarma)

MK: Oh hey War==ren what's up?

SF: Hey c4n I join your te4m 4 Sgrub 4.13?

MK: yeah sure I'==ll add you i==n. Im going t==o be your se==rver player ==k?

SF: Sounds sweet! So who will I serve?

MK: Faye, . . . . oh sh==it!

SF: I like this ide4. 4nd I take it she's trying to kill you now?

MK: YES . . . FUCK

SF: I'll le4ve you to it! GOOD LUCK!

(savageFreak ceased pestering mamaKarma)

Warren's POV:

After I finished pestering Jinxx I put the game in my computer. When it booted up I heard this really loud fucking thump behind me. Jinxx better not be fucking up my awesome shit.

(SF savageFreak MK mamaKarma)

SF: Um...Jinxx wh4t 4re you doing to my home hive?

MK: Placing some stu==ff that you ne==ed. This one i==s a alchemiter, th==is one is th==e totem lathe a==nd this one i==s the cruxtruder.

SF: Wow. They're huge! I'll find out how it works l4ter. In other words I'm just going to mess around until something happens.

MK: NO you might do something wrong, just wait for me to tell you what to do.

SF: Sorry it's to l4te! Pester you l4ter! W4tch over me!

MK: DUDE YOU JUST STARTED THE COUNTDOWN SHIT MAN

SF: ;P This is fun 4lre4dy~

(savageFreak ceased pestering mamaKarma)

(to see story with colors go to , it has the same title Sgrub 4.13 and is written by Loyal Guard of Hearts)


	2. The End as we Know it

Faye's POV:

"1 told you not to l3t h1m jo1n and what do you do? You l3t h1m jo1n!" I yelled at my stupid half sister.

"Well not m==y fault he as==ked and I d==id."

Grabbing my couch pillow I proceeded to beat the shit out of her with it. Soon she forgot about the computer and started fighting back. We didn't even notice the meteors heading towards our home hives.

Vendrix's POV:

I tried pestering Faye again but she was A. ignoring me B. trying to kill someone. My bet's on B. I would sigh but that's a waste of time. Instead I decided to pester Jisson. That fashionable son of a bitch is always up for a chat.

(TS tabooScratch started pestering FP fashionPolice)

TS: hey man how's it going?

FP: Fucking ffaabbuulloouuss! Just waiting to get added to the server.

TS: yeah me too. faye is taking her sweet time. pretty sure she's going to be my server player.

FP: Please! Tell me you are going to be my server! You're the only one with a good taste in ffaasshhiioonn!

TS: definately man. that is. if we survive that long. fucking meteors demolishing the city and setting shit afire.

FP: MY FFAABBUULLOOUUSS HOUSE WILL BURN DOWN! THIS IS UNACCEPTABLE!

TS: chill dude. if we get into the game before the fire reaches you, you and your awesome house will be fine.

FP: Keep nagging Faye until she finally brings you into the game so we can save my house!

TS: sure thing bro. but i don't think warren has entered her yet. so i'll bug him first.

FP: BE FAST MY GGOOOODD LLOOOOKKIINGG FRIEND!

TS: don't you forget it.

(FP fashionPolice ceased distracting TS tabooScratch)

(TS tabooScratch started pestering SF savageFreak)

TS: dude. what. the. fuck.

Jinxx's POV:

I finally escaped psycho-bitch a.k.a. Faye. Getting back on my laptop and looking out the window I noticed a light beam across the sky I immediately stopped in my tracks.

"Oh this i==s bad." I said and looked back over to Faye. "um du==de we all gon==na die if w==e don't get every==body else on rig==ht now."

"Y3ah no sh1t! But Warr3n 1s b31ng an ass. LOOK AT ALL TH3 SH1T H3 MAD3!" she yelled pointing at my screen which holds a funny sight.

Sitting in the middle in a pile of objects was a content Warren. He had like ten different outfits, weird ass looking guns, and...is that a fucking lazer pony?! FUCK I WANT ONE NOW!

"I want th==at pony NOW!" I said pointing at the screen. I pulled pestertroll and started pestering him.

(MK mamaKarma started pestering SF savageFreak)

MK: I WANT TH==AT PONY AND yo==u need to g==et Faye in s==o he can br==ing in Jisson so he can bring in Paedro beca==use we are a==ll going t==o be crushed b==y meteoroids in li==ke 10 minutes.

SF: 4lright sorry for h4ving fun! I'll bring F4ye in now.

MK: well shit m==an dont have f==un at the exp==ense of your li==fe and others th==ats just so un==cool.

SF: DID YOU JUST CALL ME UNCOOL?! naw son.

MK: No I di==dn't sorry sorry so==rry, your cool yo==ur so cool br==o.

SF: 4lright! I'll bring F4ye in 4nd she can continue the cycle of servers.

( SF savageFreak ceased pestering MK mamaKarma)

Warren's POV:

I was about to ride my awesome lazer pony I just alchemised when Jinxx started annoying me. I almost forgot I brought upon the countdown and doom of our world and people. At least we're going out with excitement! Getting on I added Faye so now I'm now her server player and I can see her trying to kill Jinxx with a pillow again. I started dropping the alchemiter, totem lathe, and cruxtruder. She started messing around with it and seemed to know what she was doing. I left her to her own devices this glowing sphere that is stalking me needs to be dealt with.

Jisson's POV:

I started panicking the fire was getting closer! I WILL KILL VENDRIX IF MY HOUSE BURNS! Running around my fashionable house I made sure to protect my most prized possessions. One of them being the fashion book written by Kanaya all those years ago...she is the most fashionable and wise creator of this world. Giving us guidance in the way of fashion and charm! Her witty human companion showed us the way in how to be sassy and snarky without sounding completely idiotic! They made a deadly duo.

I was too busy admiring the poster of them on my wall to notice the giant alchemiter until it thumped down behind me.

"WHAT IN THE NAME OF FABRIC WAS THAT?" I stared at the strange thing and kicked it.

(TS tabooScratch started pestering FP fashionPolice)

TS: alright there's your shit have fun

FP: WAIT A SECOND! What am I supposed to do with this?!

TS: make shit. dude i love you and your fashion and all but i got to focus on my own issues.

FP: Oh yeah like what?

TS: like the fucking lazer pony imps wrecking my shit. see you later bro. by the way. they're at your place too.

FP: Oh. Hheellll no!

(FP fashionPolice ceased pestering TS tabooScratch)

Paedro's POV:

I snorted at all the scenes before me. I hacked into their computer systems a long time ago and I wonder sometimes why I'm even friends with them. Some are pretty cool to chill with though so I don't mind and some are good looking too. Especially since now they're actually busting their asses to get some work done. I know I'll be the last one to join to since Jinxx wants me as her server player. So for now I'm just going to mess with their shit. Why not raise a little Hell?

I chuckled to myself as I kept hiding Faye's axe. I still don't know why she has only one. I was starting to move her chests when some dynamite fell out. I decided to leave it alone...for now at least.

Switching screens I focused on Jisson. He's a bit of an ass and easy to rile up but if I hear one more "Fashion Lecture" from him I swear I will blow my horn so loud his ears will bleed.

Warren, that bushy haired troll, was fighting imps while on a pony with his pistols. I don't even try to understand how he got the grist to make that pony. Are you serious his spirte is a fucking lazer pony clown. I gave up trying to understand him a long time ago.

I almost fell out of my chair laughing at what Vendrix was doing. That poor bastard was trying so hard to save his shit throwing his sharp edged CDs. Even Faye was dropping things trying to help him. Ultimately though she was just ruining his house more sending him into a deeper frenzy. I am soooo recording this!

Gemma...was being Gemma. She showed them around the house and played her favorite music as if they actually gave a shit. I think I saw some just leave politely. Now she's helping them dress up like cats and is fawning over them. She likes creepy clown laser pony imps doesn't she?

After a few minutes I decided to watch someone with a bit more sanity. Eden.

Eden is pretty cool she's nice to talk to unless you interrupt her. She was beating the crap out of them with her nunchucks. Honestly she just looked fed up with everything already. It's quite funny. Well she is a descendant of those too so I'm not completely surprised.

Flint was as usual not disturbed in the least about anything. He just looked up from the animal robot he was working on and sighed. It was funny watching him mind control the animal robots to attack the imps. I laughed when he just started working again. He's so strange.

I decided to check up on Katra and she was literally sitting on her window sill and shooting them with arrows and every time she hit one she would put a tally mark down on a piece of paper. One got in and messed up her neat living room and I thought she would lose her mind. She's not obsessed with fashion, thank gog, but she does have her quirks like the rest of us.

Getting a bit bored I returned to the chaotic duo only to find them arguing.

Faye's POV:

"You hav3 to g3t to your hous3 h1v3 J1nxx! You l3ft your w3apons th3r3!" I shouted for the fifth time.

"No! I'm n==ot leaving you al==one to fight o==ff imps!" she yelled back.

Growling I grabbed her long board and shoved her on it and shoved her down the hill.

"G3T YOUR KATANA AND F1GHT TH3 SH1TTY 1MPS!" I yelled at her before quickly running back inside.

I had to alchemize more axes since for some reason I only have one. Running to my room I grabbed and catalogued the dynamite. Hey you never know when you need to blow some shit up! I got an idea after staring at the alchemiter. Yeah I'm definitely not meant to be trusted with explosives. With a grin I found my axe and swung it around. Well my idea will have to be put on hold. I need some grist and the imps are starting to piss me off. Grinning somewhat darkly I charged the little shits.


	3. So Close

Jinxx's POV:

My longboard flies down the hill and runs into a bunch of imps like a bowling ball. I collect the grist as I go and turn the corner. I snap my fingers and my blue door opens, I roll inside and snap again shutting the door. I run upstairs, tripping to my computor.

(MK mamaKarma started pertering FP fashionPolice)

MK: OMG JISSON CALM THE FUCK DOWN AND BRING IN KATRA SO FAYE WONT DIE!

FP: I don't even give a shit! My house will burn! And the Imps are tearing everything apart! THOSE STUPID BASTARDS HAVE NO SENSE OF LLOOOOKKSS!

MK: you don't ev==en care that on==e of your faaaaa==aaabbbbbbbuuuullooouusss friends will d==ie and you ca==n never see h==er awesomeness again we==ll thats fine i== will just ha==ve to go thro==ugh your closet a==nd fuck shit u==p or you co==uld bring in Ka==tra it's your cho==ice.

FB: Such a pain in the ass! But she does like those gloves I gave her so! I will bring Katra in.

MK: THANK YOU JISSON! 3333

(MK mamaKarma ceased convincing FP fashionPolice)

That little shit is always waiting for me to convince him to do things. I sigh and sit in my comfy chair waiting for Jisson to bring Katra in so the line of people being brought into the game gets back to me.

Jisson's POV:

Rushing to my computer I slid into the chair and quickly added Katra to the server. I didn't even chat her even though she's the descendant of my idols I have some other work to do! Dropping everything where it fits and looks nice I took a double take at her own home. This. Is. Un. Acceptable! FUCK MY HOUSE! THIS IS MORE IMPORTANT ISSUE!

(FP fashionPolice started badgering PS pseudoScientist)

FP: What. Is. This?

PS: OH. Het Jisson what's whaT?

FP: Your house. It's so distasteful.

PS: Well I don't really care for fashion at alL.

FP: THIS IS OUTRAGEOUS! INSTEAD OF TRYING TO ADD FLINT TO THE SERVER FIX UP THIS HOUSE HIVE!

PS: I don't see the problem with my house hivE. I think you're hyperventilating again Jisson, you should just focus on breathing right noW.

FP: Fine! I'll be an AAMMAAZZIINNGG friend and fix this monstrosity for you.

PS: Uh oK. I'll add Flint now so try not to disturb mE.

FP: The only thing disturbing is your house hive.

(FP fashionPolice ceased disturbing PS pseudoScientist)

I started to fix her house. It was so bland and plain it hurt my soul. It was nothing like I expected. As the daughter of my Idols I expected some more color and or dazzle. There was NO color and there was NO dazzle. I started moving her blankets and pillows around to add more color and design. After she left her computer and started getting to work I figured Flint was now added. It is now my duty to show her the way of fashion and beauty!

Eden's POV:

After chatting with Flint and thanking him I got back to work. The stupid imps were annoying me and now they were some new ones. A few now had teddy bear heads and button eyes….as well as axe blades for hands. I know that Faye had something to do with it too. At least they don't have dynamite. I would kill her if she did something that stupid.

I grabbed my nunchucks and beat them out of my house. Soon they started to break my windows. I twitched but I remained calm and silent but continuously beat the shit out of them with my nunchucks. Flint placed things convenient for me which I am grateful for. He's a little creepy but no doubt one of the smartest people I know.

I decided to move some of my Hello Kitty merchandise around a bit though. After gently placing the big Hello Kitty stuffy down on my bed I went to my desk and chatted Gemma.

(HS helloSnapple started pestering KS kittySnatcher)

HS: Hey how are u? I added u to the server.

KS: Seriously?! AWESOME! lol! What do I put in the glowy orb thingy?! It's following me!

HS: I think it's to make ur sprite.

KS: THE SODA?!

HS: *sigh* No. U throw two objects, alive or dead, in the glowy orb thingy.

KS: Ooooooohhhhhhh! OK! I get it now! THANK YOU!

HS: Good luck dude. I'll check on u later. Don't forget to add Paedro.

KS: OK!

(HS helloSnapple ceased helping KS kittySnatcher)

I got back up and went to work. Gemma was right the glowing orb does follow you. I threw in my movie disk Mulan and then my favorite Hello Kitty stuffy. Needless to say. My sprite is pretty cute and badass. I wanted to ask her so many questions about what was going on but I had some more pressing matters at the moment.

Gemma's POV:

I threw in my candy and then my cat into the glowy stalker orb thingy. I GOT A CANDY CAT SPRITE! IT'S SO CUTE AND YUMMY LOOKING! Bouncing on my feet the imps started to get weirded out. Grabbing my favorite baseball bat old and rugged from use I started to play baseball with the imps heads!

"BATTER UP!" I laughed as I demolished them and collected the grist.

I started to make a bunch of cute cat things! They're so cute and fluffy! I feel like I'm supposed to be doing something important but I can't remember what...OH WELL! It can't be that important right?! Laughing to myself I put on my computer kitty ear headband and kept swinging my bat around.

(SS seriousSerphant started nagging KS kittySnatcher)

SS: Gemma get your ssshit together!

KS: WHAT?! What am I doing?!

SS: You're sssuposssed to add me to the ssserver!

KS: OH YEAH! LOL I COMPLETELY FORGOT! HAHAHA

SS: ….Jussst add me like right now Gemma.

KS: OK! There you're added! :D

SS: Thank you. Now. Do not do anything to my houssse hive.

KS: You're no fun!

SS: You have to much fun.

KS: BLEH! I'll go back to killing imps now! THEY TASTE LIKE CHOCOLATE!

SS: ...You're a ssstrange one…

KS: LOVE YOU TOO PAEDRO!

(KS kittySnatcher ceased weirding SS seriousSerphant)

Laughing I made sure to place everything down for him where he could get it. At least...I think he can get it…Well if he needs me to move it he can just pester me. Standing back up I decided to go and alchemize some bats. After a few minutes I had ten awesome bats. One has spikes up and down it, another has a turbo boost, but my favorite one is huge and has metal kitty ear jagged razors up and down it. Though...I can't wield it since it's too big...Whatever I'll figure something out! :D

Paedro's POV:

Finally! I was added to the server! Now all I have to do is complete the circle by adding Jinxx and it should all be good. This is why I like to live underground away from meteors and stupid people. Moles are good company even if their huge and creepy looking.

The imps kept wrecking my shit because I kept ignoring them. Grabbing my blowhorn I screeched into it making them fall to their knees. I don't need another weapon really though cause I'm strong enough to kill them with bare fists. I collected the grist and decided to use it later. Instead I focused on making my kernelsprite. Deciding on something easy I threw in an elephant skull and a picture of me. Yes...I always wondered what I'd look like as part dead elephant!

"Hey. Good cALL on the elephant!" Paedrosprite greeted.

"This isss awesssome. I expect you to tell me what I need to know then make a ssseriously loud noissse into my blowhorn full blassst,"

"Definately! That's the plan!" Paedrospirte grinned.

He looks like me with a darker tint and tusks, he also has a skeletal look. I hope he ends up scaring people, I would record it and make it viral.

We both grinned we had the same idea.

"Damn it more impsss are coming!"

"Want to try out the idea we had?"

"Fuck yeah!" Grinning I held the bullhorn to him.

Taking a deep breath he leaned back then jolted forward unleashing the call of elephants! It was awesome! The imps all died of sound! We high fived and collected the grist. Walking over to my computer I was about to add Jinxx. Unfortunately the ground started to shake. I guess the sound of an elephant amplified by a bullhorn was not the smartest idea in the world. Especially underground while meteors are also making Alacia it's bitch. Feeling rock hit my head I looked up.

"Oh ssshit!" I yelled dodging what used to be my ceiling.

Coughing as the dust cleared and I sighed seeing my computer crushed by the rubble.

"Oh...Ssso clossse…"


	4. Delay is Over

Katra's POV:

I ended up running out of arrows and sighed. I looked around my house hive and decided to board up the doors and windows. Jisson kept taking them down though saying it clashed with his style. To be honest he started ranting and giving a speech but I just decided to ignore him. Fashion is not my priority right now surviving and getting to my world is! Fire's started to pop up and tiny meteors were too. I ran around trying to put the water out and throw knives at the imps.

"At least Paedro put in the automatic build prograM. Other wise no one would survivE," I muttered to myself climbing up my houses.

Looking down I realized something. No one else was climbing and everyone was

alchemizing a bunch of useless shit. They either don't know or don't care to get to the top. I decided to pester a few to check in.

(PS pseudoScientist started pestering HS helloSnapple)

PS: Hey Eden are you going to climb your house hivE?

HS: Yeah but I'm just gonna wait until I have a enough grist to make a better weapon.

PS: What's wrong with the one you havE?

HS: The length sucks! I want a longer weapon like a staff!

PS: Ok I'll leave you to iT. Just be sure to get to the top sooN.

HS: I will see u later.

(HS helloSnapple ceased pestering PS pseudoScientist)

Who else should I check on? I think Warren it's been awhile since I saw what he was up to.

(PS pseudoScientist started pestering SF savageFreak)

PS: Hey Warren what are you doinG?

SF: Riding my awesome lazer pony while shooting the candy imps with my needle guns!

PS: That'S….Cool I guesS…

SF: It's pure awesomeness! I love these guns can't wait until I shoot them at you lot!

PS: Ummmm I am pretty sure you don't attack your team mateS…

SF: Only time will tell Katra...Only time will tell…

(SF savageFreak ceased pestering PS pseudoScientist)

I regret pestering him since I now can no longer see his screen. I am not sure how he can fully do this...I am fairly certain he covers his screen cam with a dark heavy object though. Oh damn! I forgot to tell him to reach his roof top! I hope he realizes that's where he is supposed to go! Smelling smoke again I ran off to put it out only to see Jisson throwing in anything he finds distasteful.

(PS pseudoScientist started screeching FP fashionPolice)

PS: WHAT ARE YOU DOING YOU ASS?!

FP: What does it look like? I'm getting rid of everything that burns my eyes of course!

PS: The only thing burning is my stufF! Stop this madness JissoN!

FP: Madness? NO! This. is. FASHION!

PS: Dude stoP! Those jackets are extremely comfortable and hold great memories for me!

FP: Whoever gave this distasteful piece of trash obviously wanted you to destroy it!

PS: Faye gave this for me on my wriggling daY. I'm going to tell her you burned iT!

FP: WHAT?! WAIT NO!

(PS pseudoScientist ceased protecting FP fashionPolice)

FP: F.M.L

(PS pseudoScientist started pestering MD mysticDarkness)

PS: Hey Faye just needed to tell you that Jisson is burning that jacket you gave to me for my wriggling day last yeaR.

MD: 1'll k1ll that fuck3r. J1sson b3tt3r b3 pray1ng to what3v3r fash1on gog is out th3r3 for th3r3 w1ll b3 no m3rcy.

PS: Yeah just thought you should know that and alsO! Are you climbing up your house yeT?

MD: Y3s 1 am.

PS: Are you eating the impS?

MD: Y3s 1 am. Th3y'r3 mad3 of candy!

PS: ...Seriously FayE...You're eating impS!

MD: D3L1C1OUS 1MPS! MAD3 OF CANDY!

PS: I worry for you sometimeS…

MD: No n33d to. 1'm not m3ntal 1 just l1k3 candy.

PS: Ok just be sure to be at the top of your house hive sooN. Jinxx should be joining any second now.

MD: Y3ah what th3 fuck 1s k33p1ng Pa3dro?!

Paedro's POV:

They're all going to kill me. If I don't die due to this. They are all going to kill me…If only I cared. Shrugging off the dust I sighed. That was my favorite desktop it had just about everything on it too. Now I have to remember where I put all of my other ones. That's going to be such a pain in my ass since Gemma hid them from me.

That candy loving cat obsessed troll needs to learn when it's play time and when to never touch my fucking stuff...which is all the time! Sighing I looked up to my sprite but the elephant skull bastard was gone. Probably left to go kill some more imps or eat them. They smell like candy now.

I started to go through my rooms. Why did I dig so many tunnels? I made a maze that I don't even know the pathway too. I will get myself lost!

"Oh for fucksss sssake!" I clung to the wall as the trembles happened again, "He took my bull horn! That ssson of a bitch!"

I don't care if he is me! You don't take my stuff that's not a cool thing to do! Then again he would probably say the same thing to me...ARGH! Why couldn't I resist making an elephant skull sprite of myself?! Oh right its because it would be super badass.

Making my way down the tunnels I avoided the mole people. They're cool and all but when shit hits the fan they tend to get angry. Not lusus angry since they now live in the wild and protect wild "savage" trolls/wrigglers. But it's pretty damn close.

I feel the need to explain the lusus situation. The human way of raising the younglings greatly differ from that of a lusus guardian and generally ended in a bloodbath. Lusus are large in number and still raise wrigglers but they also kidnap unattended wrigglers be it to raise or eat. Same for human children as well...majority it's the eating concept though. Also some lusus can now be bought as pets (it's demeaning and they generally take over the household) but it gives them a home at least. Now the mother grub is still very important and heavily protected! Though for hybrid species it is generally the female human party to birth or the mother grub to hatch. The green bloods are doing an amazing job so far. No human has seen or worked with the mother grub in fear they'll fuck up. That's all I feel like explaining for now.

Since I wasn't watching where I was going I almost fell into one of my traps. Gog damn it! I made these so the lususes couldn't get closer to my hive. Why the fuck did I place all of my important weapons and tools so far away from my room? It's too much movement for my liking but it's all good. As long as it's there I will be content.

"What are you doing?"

"Can you not sssneak up on my assssss?!"

"I wasn't on your ass!"

"You are litterally floating over my assssss right now!"

"Still not on it at ALL!"

"Whatever can I have my bull horn back?"

"It's my bull horn to you know!"

I was pulling on my fluffy hair that's getting a little to long.

"Give me my bull horn I can make you another one!"

"You're a liar! We both know that we would never make a same exact duplicate of a shitty bull horn!"

"GIVE ME THE BULL HORN!"

He just ran through the cave wall. That idiot! He can't take a bull horn with him. I went up and snatched it before he could come back and continued on my way to my computer room. That took longer than expected! Sighing I slid into the dusty spinning chair and logged on. Alright let's check up on the others. Jisson is still being stupid. Vendrix is making good progress. Katra is done. Faye is...oh dear lord...Gemma is...Gemma...Eden is done as well. Warren...I have no idea what that crazy bastard is doing. Flint hasn't moved at all. He's still building his animal robot army. I laughed seeing Jinxx. She's losing her mind. Better add her to the server then.

Jinxx's POV:

OH MY FUCKING GOG I AM GOING TO MURDER THAT STUPID MOLE ASSHOLE! I ran around putting out the fires and fighting the imps. At least a few started melting so it was easier to set traps. My throat burns and not because of the smoke! I must've been screaming for five minutes now! I didn't notice that y house was growing I thought it just was the adrenaline. I was screaming and sprinting up the never ending stairs. I started tackling and shoving them off the stairs.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! GET O==UT OF MY W==AY!"

I stopped and panted for a bit before continuing and I slammed up onto the roof top checking my pesterchum I saw a message:

(SS seriousSerphant started pestering MK mamaKarma)

SS: Welcome to the game Jinxx. Sssorry for the delay ;)


	5. Fucking Finally!

Jinxx's POV:

MK: YOU ASSHAT! I THOUGHT I WAS GOING TO DIE!

SS: you didn't ssso calm your titsss

MK: I'm going t==o kill you...whe==re am I?

SS: I think thisss isss your own little world. It'sss pretty to sssay the leassst

MK: I'll hold o==ff killing you. Ti==me to explore.

SS: try to not die ok that will be wassste of effort on my part.

MK: yeah yeah what==ever!

(MK mamaKarma ceased pestering SS seriousSerphant)

I walked along the peaceful sandy beaches watching the calm ocean that looked like glass. I could see white foxes with black striped tails they were running on the glass like ocean so I tried to as well...I fell through and scrambled to get back on the beach. Gah now I'm all wet! I decided to stick to the beaches. The cute stupid foxes seemed to be laughing at my failed attempt!

Before I started to yell at them I saw something in the distance.

"What is th==at?"

Flint's POV:

This place proves to be most interesting. I sent out my robot animals to investigate and report back their findings. My Tinkerbull kept close to me as we explored my damaged hive trying to salvage it. Yes I am not a "tame" troll but I am no "savage" either. Tinker started to nudge me to my bedroom so I went to check it out.

"And who might you be?" I stared at the stone creature.

Before I could receive an answer the golem drove through my wall making successfully taking it out. I would've followed but I am still unaware of what is beyond my house. From what I can tell from the crater it looks like an abandoned factory. Not a usual factory one for welding. This will definately be most useful for me.

Heading to my computer I typed in a command. What command you ask? Not one I will ever willingly give away. Now my lovely creations are on the look out for strange golem creatures. Leaving my home I let Tinkerbull take a nap under my bed. Tinker should be safe under there for now.

Leaving proved to be quite the challenge. I do not have Gemma's abrupt strength nor do I have the technology to destroy my falling house. Perhaps Tinker should nap in my arms as I explore. Controlling Tinkerbull's mind is not something I truly enjoy but it's easier this way. Soon when out of danger I followed through the crater the stone creature created.

I was not prepared for the blue lizards running along the walls. They were light blue with dark blue bellies and had red swirls along their body. I followed the path stepping over cables unfortunately they kept getting caught in my giant horns. It took longer than it should to reach the office. I plan to make this place my own and most certainly it shall run again.

Warren's POV:

My planet is the best fucking planet to ever exist this place is way cooler than Alacia! Grinning I walked into the giant silver temple with a void symbol above the entrance. I don't know who made this...But props for those awesome motherfuckers who made me this glubbin thing! Laughing I walked down the large open room where seats of different classes were arranged and the center was a throne like seat.

"Wh4t 4 nice pl4ce! Going to defin4tely tre4sure this motherfucker!" I laughed again.

The throne doesn't have a symbol, color, or class. Who knows who it's truly for? Oh wait! I know! HAHAHAHA! Though it's pure silver for now it will change in time. Going to the room to the left there was a set of stairs. Going up the stairs I walked down the hallway. There are no statues yet but there are plaques. Everything is all set up for me and my decorations.

"I c4n't w4it until the decor4ting begins! Wh4t do you 4ll think you str4nge frog cre4tures?" I whirled staring at the walking pink frogs.

The one nearest to me croaked loudly like it was a call of sorts and flicked it's green tongue past my head. I would have snatched it but I gave the frog person a chance. One I won't give again nicely. Soon frog people came from the ponds that litter the plains and they came one after another. None very small many quite big. They came at me and I started to reach for my guns until they bellowed.

"ALL HAIL HERO OF VOID! ALL HAIL THE HERO OF SPACE!"

"The hero of space isn't here yet…"

"...ALL HAIL THE HERO OF VOID AND LATER THE HERO OF SPACE AS WELL!"

Space? If I am void...who's the space? Perhaps they'll tell me is I asked nicely...or by force either works for me!

Gemma's POV:

I'm never leaving. I have cat villagers. I'm not leaving. EVER! My world is a giant valley but surrounded by cliffs with caves that home these giant red cats. I was cuddling the kittens since I wandered in the daycare cave. One started to leave so I ran after her.

"Where are you going?!" I laughed picking up the small kitten.

Looking up something blinded me and it wasn't the sun either. Blinking I saw a giant silver box hovering over the rainbow colored tree tops. Interested I put the kitten, now named Magma because he is red and like that name, in my backpack and made way to the few giant rainbow trees. These trees are considered sacred so I hope they don't see me climbing.

"Hang on tight ok Magma!" I giggled and started climbing the tree easily.

When I reached the top the giant silver box was bigger than I thought. It has a strange symbol on it but the way the light was reflecting off of it, it made it harder to see what it was. Huffing I leaped and rolled onto it trying to gain stability. Laying low I tried to find an opening or a latch or something! The only thing I could find was that it looked sealed shut and would open when it opened. Now there is only one more problem.

"How do I get down….?"

Vendrix's POV:

TS: calm down jisson everything is cool man.

FP: NO! EVERYTHING IS NOT CCOOOOLL MAN!

TS: i am sure that everyone is safe and sound and not horribly dressed.

FP: Well at least my people here AADDOORREE my FFAABBUULLOOUUSS fasion sense!

TS: see man everything is all good. now be sure to solve your planets mysteries and puzzles.

FP: Fine! Since they are now no longer distastefull I shall get started on this new job of mine and look SSEEXXYY while doing it!

TS: i bet you will. now i will pester you later feel free to keep me updated.

FP: I always do! Stay AAMMAAZZIINNGG my friend!

(TS tabooScratch ceased pestering FP fashionPolice)

Sighing I looked around my place. All of my poster burned but luckily I saved my CDs I use as ninja stars. Getting up I put in my ear piece that has a small screen that goes in front of my right eye. Walking out of my door I looked around my new place. It's full of red lava like rivers and lakes. The ground is black and cracked. I walked around seeing lava slugs moving slowly. They're cool I guess but I don't know where they're going. Following the flaming trail I was surprised how nice and cool my planet is. I'm not sweating or dying of heat stroke at all. How sweet is that?

Looking up I saw a silver tower before I could make out the symbol someone started pestering me.

(HS helloSnapple started pestering TS tabooScratch)

HS: Hey dude do u have a weird silver structure on ur place?

TS: yeah it has a symbol on it too...but i can't make it out.

HS: Yeah same here! From what I can tell everyone has a silver thing.

TS: strange man i don't remember any of this for our ancestors…

HS: ikr? But every session is different I guess.

TS: oh did you know what kept paedro so damn long?

HS: He was being stupid and broke his computer!

SS: That'sss not nice!

HS: wtf?! How did you join the chat?!

SS: I have my waysss Eden...I have my waysss

TS: not cool man. don't drop in and get your loud ass nose in my private shit.

SS: I wasss unaware you kept your ssshit private. Ssstill don't give a fuck though.

HS: I knew it! You do read everyone's convo!

TS: i thought i was special to you paedro! how could you!

SS: I'm sssorry for misssleading you my dear Vendrix! But alasss Eden is right like usssual!

TS: i need to wallow in self-pity now since i have been lead astray! goodbye fucktards!

(TS tabooScratch ceased pestering HS helloSnapple and apparently SS seriousSerphant)

Chuckling to myself I got closer to the tower. I saw an outline of what and where the door is/should be but no gog damn knob.

"why can't anything be easy for me?"

(MD mysticDarkness started pestering TS tabooScratch)

MD: Dud3. Dud3. You ar3 so fuck3d!

TS: you mean you're fucked. fuck off i'm busy.

MD: STFU and l1st3n you l1l sh1t!

TS: ugh what?!

MD: Th3r3 1s a g1ant ass gol3m b3h1nd you!

MD: AND YOU JUST GOT KNOCK3D TH3 FUCK OUT!


	6. Derse, Prospit, Statues

Vendrix's POV:

I woke up in a purple room with writing on the wall. The words: LISTEN repeated on the walls in dark green. I was in some pretty rad purple pajamas with a cresent moon on the shirt. Looking out the window of my Rapunzel tower I saw a whole city different shades of purple, a black sky and dark grey black pawn like civilians. Floating from the window I noticed five other towers. I'll snoop first explore later!

Floating into the nearest tower I found Jinxx sleeping in a room just like mine but with the words: Snapple written repeatedly. Mmmmm Snapple they're so yummy! Looking around I found nothing of use to me. Nothing to black mail her or scare her with. I decided to see who else is with me.

The next tower held Warren. I instantly left that dude is not fun and or cool to fuck with. I would shudder at the thought of what he would do but eh. So not worth it. Who's the poor sucker neighboring Warren?

It's Paedro...They deserve each other. They're both crazy and selfish. Fortunately for me! I know exactely what I can do to fuck with Paedro. Smirking to myself I took anything that makes loud noises or anything similar to trupet and blow horn sounds. He likes dramatic noises and entrances he should work for it! Leaving my lovely work I moved on!

Dear lord Flint...he's here...I know this is his tower because of the writing on the walls: BUILD ME MASTER. The thing that's bothering me is that he's not in his bed. Is he awake too? I hope not I don't want to be stuck with Flint. He's cool with robots but talking with him puts me on edge...Time to move on there is one last tower.

Holy mother of sweet baby sheep and fucking rainbow cats from Hell! No one other than Katra is here and that means I can fuck with her any way I want with low chance of anyone trying to kill me! Grinning most likly looking like a sexy mad man I moved everything slightly to the left or right to make it look awkward. I would laugh but it's not time to laugh just yet at my master plan. I should go explore this place. Maybe Flint can tell me about this planet. If I remember correctly it's called Derse.

Katra's POV:

I twitched. Something is off I can sense it...I can almost see it...What changed? Yawning I felt extremely drowsy. A small nap shouldn't hurt…Stretching I headed back into my damaged and burnt house hive. I have to clean this mess up thanks Jisson. I went up to my room and yawned slipping into my slime bed.

Gemma's POV:

I couldn't find a way down but I felt really drowsy the warmth from Magma didn't help me fend off the need to sleep. Yawning I layed in the center of the flat silver surface and curl up falling asleep. I fell asleep but then again I woke up. I woke up in a gold yellow room wearing comfy pajamas of gold with a cresant moon on it. Giggling I jumped up and looked out my window. A giant city of gold and yellow went as far as I could see. The small white chess pawn people stared up at my tower as if they could see me clearly.

"Duh! Of course they can see me!" laughing to myself I floated out exploring.

I can check out the other towers later! EXPLORATION CALLS ME! Floating over the prospit people I noticed they were all marching to a large plaza. Huh I wonder what they're gathering for? MAYBE IT'S A FESTIVAL! Grinning I landed lighting in the plaza but it wasn't a festival.

Instead they pulled up a statue ontop of a slate holding a plaque on the bottom. The statue resembled me slightly holding a baseball bat over my shoulders in some even cooler pajamas than the ones I am wearing now. There is a big cat standing behind my legs looking forward as it's body is sideways and my free hand resting between the ears. I look fully mature in the statue form and I'm guessing the grown cat is Magma too!

Grinning I read the plaque:

All Hail Hero of Heart!

The Witch will Protect!

All Hail Witch of Heart!

Grinning I jumped up and down clapping my hands together. I didn't notice the fine print between the words either. I went around looking at the remaining plaques that have yet to hold a statue. Strange the plaques are empty and the statues are no where to be seen. I smiled and waved to the cheery prospiterians they seem really giddy. Maybe it's because I'm awake now...Nah maybe because today is such a pretty day! Looking up I noticed someone else floating around. Is someone else awake?! If so why aren't they putting a statue up and filling in the plaque? I didn't realize I was speaking out loud until I noticed the puzzling stares.

Floating up I noticed it was Faye and looking past her I can see Jisson and Eden too. Faye floated past me while Jisson was grumbling to himself and Eden was just floating there as if watching over everyone. I grabbed onto Faye's arm and dragged her towards the other two. It was easy since there's no gravity settled in. Jisson was muttering nonsense under his breath most likely his primal fashion sense taking over trying to prettify everything!

Eden was floating nearby and every now and then her arm would swing out as if she was lashing out at someone. I made sure to stay out of range. Letting go of Faye I grabbed Jisson to pull him back from running into the tower again. By the time I got him to his tower I realized Faye had ran off farther into the distance. Eden just stayed there in her spot at the tippy top of her tower ready for anything it looked like.

Heading up towards her I made purring sounds maybe that will calm her down? Gently grabbing her arms she let me lead her to her tower and put her back in her room. What's got her so wound up in the her own world that she's lashing out in this one? I wonder...

Eden's POV:

I swear to fucking gog I will murder the fucking person who decided to play this stupid fucking game. My place is awesome. Raining rainbows and bright and light and shit. But my fucking laptop is not fucking waterproof! And thanks to the meteors and previous fires set off in my house hive when the rainbow clouds pass over it gets everything drenched in rainbow white water!

I decided to go sit at the top of the hill where the clouds didn't pour. Looking back down I noticed that the clouds only stayed on the beach and over the ocean. I pulled out my sunglasstop and checked to see if anyone decided to pester me. No no one yet I don't even see anyone online. Right when I was about to take off the glasses someone came online. Oh sweet! It's Zas! It's been awhile since we chatted!

(CJ cuteJustice started rolling HS helloSnapple)

CJ: It's been so long since we last chatted! How are you? :)

HS: I'm good so much has happened. Like dude u know the game my friends and I played?

CJ: The one Paedro discovered? :?

HS: Yeah! Well our world is destroyed and we're in the game now…

CJ: I'm so sorry to hear that! I enjoyed hearing stories about your home! Reminded me of my village. :(

HS: Sorry didn't mean 2 damper ur mood. So what have u've been up 2?

CJ: I've been trying to keep everyone from killing one another as well as others...I'm doing my best but they're not listening! TT-TT

HS: Keep at it they'll get along sooner or later.

CJ: Hopefully! I won't give up unless… ( ' ' )

HS: The blank face...I take it u want 2 but u can't tell me.

CJ: Yes sorry but my lips are sealed! ('+++')

HS: That's ok but that face is creepy…

CJ: Sorry! If I could make it cute I would! :')

HS: Why is the crying face smiling?

CJ: Because I'm not sad but slightly sad. :P

HS: Hahaha! Ok oh! Have u talked to Chi recently? Like at all?

CJ: Chi? I spoke to him recently yes… Why? :?

HS: Just tell him I say hi.

CJ: DO YOU LIKE HIM?! o.0

HS: No no! Just tell him I say hi ok?

CJ: Ok I will for you! :D

HS: Thanks! U should chat with Jisson and Gemma sometime u would like them.

CJ: I would love too but Gin said I can only chat with three of you...and no more until further notice… :'(

HS: That sucks… y can't you chat with more than 3?

CJ: ('+++')

HS: Ok yeah I understand everything now…

CJ: Hehe! Hehe!

HS: What can u tell me bout this place?

CJ: You can do that yourself. But would you like to know what you should do next? ;)

HS: Yes actually I would!

CJ: Then you should sleep :P

CJ: Nighty night Eden! Have fun on Prospit!

(CJ cuteJustice ceased rolling HS helloSnapple)

After reading the second to last message that bold neon pink seemed etched into my mind. I fell back my eyes feeling extremely heavy as I sunk deeper into slumber. I heard a distant ding sound letting me know I have a new message but I was already passed out.

Opening my eyes they didn't feel heavy at all.

"Welcome to Prospit Eden!" Gemma yelled hugging me fiercely.

An entire bright world of golds and white chess people...Welcome indeed.

Warren's POV:

I already solved more than half of the puzzles made for me on this glubbin planet. Not that I'm complaining some took me longer than usual to complete. Opening a tomb I came across a chest. Huh… I shot it open and when I lifted up the lid I stared at the plant. It had a journal and a letter on it.

"Dear motherfucker who finds this fucken chest full of miracles. Enjoy the miracles I bestow upon you or join the bloody book of death. If you not succeed the game have a motherfucken good time before everything hits the glubbin fan. Don't take shit from no one and krill them if you have too. Have fun homeboy and glub up!" I stared at the poorly written letter, "Well...can't hurt to see what they left behind...I think this drink is called….Faygo."


	7. Temptation

Faye's POV:

I've been wandering around my planet for a while now. I'm not sure what the giant silver egg is but I decided to explore the ruins. The zombies don't seem to keen on eating flesh in fact they prefer the fruits that seem to appear out of no where. Kicking open another lodged door I picked it up and moved it from my path. Since my leather gloves protected my palm I didn't get any splinters. Not that I would regardless I have tougher skin than humans. Walking in I saw an unplugged window on the ground.

What are you waiting for? Plug it in and jump in!

My hand seemed to move on it's own accord as I plugged it in and back up. YOUTH ROLL! Without a second thought I jumped through the window and fell downwards, in the distance I could see a giant stone like creature. But before I could get a better look I busted through another window. Flipping and landing on my feet in a crouch I gripped my axe. I didn't sense or see any danger so I relaxed my grip and stood up.

I was in some strange cave with drawings and writing on the wall. It looked like it was drawn in red chalk or blood. I'm not entirely sure but it smells nice. Torches with green flames lit my path and I followed it.

This is where you will find yourself. This is where you shall join us. You will be our vessel.

It's the whispers again. They always annoy me. I can tell them to shut the fuck up and go away but they never listen sometimes they just get louder. Sighing and resisting the urged to rub my covered temples I kept walking.

You can hide behind that pitiful mask you wear or you can accept our gift.

They seemed determined this time. I can't block them out but I do enjoy a present as long as it won't piss me off. I get creative when angered. The gravel ground had puddles riddling the ground as I walked it seemed the puddles grew bigger the farther I walked. Water drizzled down the wall and a few leaks were in the ceiling but no stalagmites.

Our gift to you is one that can make you stronger and deadlier.

I reached an opening a large ballroom like set up. But the ceiling was falling apart in

places letting plants and sunlight in. The walls covered in ivy a few trees sprouting from the cracked stone floors. Torches still flaming brightly along the overgrown walls. The pillars were either broken or chipped away. The room held what looked like many banners that represented something. I can't make them out which is quite disappointing.

STOP FOCUSING ON THE STUPID ROOM AND LOOK AT THE CHEST DAMN IT! IT IS IN THE MIDDLE OF THE ROOM WHAT ARE YOU BLIND?!

"No but my moth3r anc3stor was," I muttered heading towards the chest.

It was large and black with silver spikes on it. There was no lock only a handle, gripping it and my axe prepared to attack incase something were to jump out at me I yanked it open. Nothing jumped out looks like there will be no death today. Inside the chest was a necklace, a letter, and something wrapped up tightly at the bottom. I decided to read the note later I'm curious on what's wrapped up.

Peeling off the red wrappings and blue ties I opened it.

"...Oh my…" my hand twitched with the inner desire to grip it as my eyes widen behind my simple mask.

Yes. Take it. Wield it. Destroy with it.

"N-no…1 shouldn't tak3 1t…" my arm shook I have to restrain myself.

This isn't right…I need to stop…

Jinxx's POV:

Something is wrong. I can feel it in my gut. It was nagging me but now it's worse. What is it? I heard and felt my glasses tell me I recieved a message.

(SF savageFreak started pestering MK mamaKarma)

SF: I've never thought I could everything so cle4rly! LET ME TELL YOU SOMETHING JINXX! You're 4ll screwed over! H4H4H4H4H4H4H4!

SF: Know why?! OF COURSE YOU DON'T! Let me expl4in! OUR SECRETS SHALL BE EXPLOITED! Our doom is coming. DON'T S4Y I DIDN'T W4RN YOU!

(SF savageFreak ceased warning MK mamaKarm)

MK: ….what the fu==ck?!

Is everyone losing their damn minds? We're barely a day in! What gives people! I decided to ignore the warning for now. I should focus on my objectives. Solving these fucking puzzles! I'll pester someone as I solve it Hell maybe they can help me. Who's good with puzzles…I'll talk to Flint!

(MK mamaKarma started pestering TA tediousAnxiety)

MK: Hey Flint ho==w's everything?

TA: All is well on my side of the screen. What news dost thou bring me?

MK: I love t==he way you ta==lk! I was wond==ering if you not==iced anything unusual.

TA: Yes I have in fact witnessed an unusual sighting! As I uncover the secrets of my realm a strange giant golem followed be in pursuit for reasons I do not yet know. Alerting my glorious animal creations they protected my beloved TinkerBull and drove the unknown creature from my depths.

MK: ...So you ha=ve golems too? Well ok th==en. One has capt==ured Vendrix.

TA: That poor helpless soul perhaps I shall send some loyal drones over to save him from the Hellish torture they put him through!

MK: Nah it's co==ol let the po==or asshole learn! Have you hea==rd anything from Fa==ye?

TA: The one who hides behind both a tangible and intangible mask? I'm afraid I have not spoken with the hidden faced one in quite some time.

MK: If you he==ar from her wi==ll you let m==e know?

TA: Of course lovely orange mutant one. I will at once alert you to her presence. Would you enjoy the company of an animal drone to alert you if I am unable to fullfill my promise?

MK: If I c==an get a cu==te bear cub o==ne I would lo==ve it!

TA: Right away my dear! Until our paths of fate cross one another I bid you farewell!

MK: Ok! See ya Fli==nt!

(TA tediousAnxiety ceased pestering MK mamaKarma)

He's strange but the way he talks is so funny! He doesn't even need a quirk you can just tell it's him! Talking to him made me feel better and now I'll get an awesome cyborg bear cub! Yay! I'm so excited and happy! Something was nagging me earlier what was it? Damn it I forgot! This must be how Eden feels when she loses her train of thought due to others.

Speak of the devil!

(HS helloSnapple started pestering MK mamaKarma)

HS: Dude ok! I don't have long till he shows up so listen up!

MK: ok…? what's up?

HS: Katra believes she knows where Vendrix is and u need 2 get 2 Faye!

MK: How does Ka==tra know where Fa==ye is?! And she's li==ke two worlds aw==ay!

HS: Katra can just see him in her mind ok?! Also IDGAS if she is 5 planets away u need 2 get 2 her before he does!

MK: Before who do==es?

SS: Before Warren doesss

HS: Gog fucking damn it ur back!

SS: Why are you ssso mean to me Eden? It breaksss my heart!

MK: What the sh==it nuggets?! Paedro! How's you jo==in our chat?!

SS: I have my waysss ;)

MK: Why do I== need to g==et to Faye before War==ren does? I mean ye==ah she hates h==im and all b==ut….

HS: U have 2 get 2 her 1st cause Warren, if u haven't noticed, lost his mind!

SS: Yeah he'sss asss high asss could 9!

MK: 1. I cannot beli==eve you just sa==id that Paedro! And 2. What's go==ing on?!

HS: I would like 2 tell u but he's here so I can't!

SS: You sssee the way ssshe treatsss me Jinxx? It'sss ssso painful!

HS: OMG STFU YPNESGMOFO!

SS: ….

MK: ….

MK: Uh...what does th==at mean?

HS: IT MEANS: Oh my gog shut the fuck up you pompous nook eating sludge gurgling mother fucker!

SS: ….

SS: You've been ssspending too much with time with Faye…

HS: FUCK THIS I DO NOT NEED THIS BS!

(HS helloSnapple flips off SS seriousSerphant and ceased pestering MK mamaKarma)

MK: ….

SS: ….

MK: This is yo==ur fault.

SS: What did I do?!

MK: I don't kn==ow but it's n==ot my fault!

SS: You're all ssso mean to me!

MK: Oh shut u==p you ass! We both kn==ow you're doing th==is on purpose!

SS: That obviousss huh?

MK: This is w==hy I pity yo==ur moirail!

SS: You leave Jisssssson out of thisss!

MK: Hahahaha!

MK: Oh shit!

SS: What?

MK: I remembered wh==at was bothering m==e!

SS: You're face?

MK: Ye-wait wh==at! NO! YOU ASS! Faye! Something's up!

SS: Hehehe ok whatever! Go sssave her assssss!

(MK mamaKarma ceased pestering SS seriousSerphant)


	8. No Monotone Please

Zas's POV:

Giggling I ran down the hallway of the abandoned mansion. I have to be careful and not set off my traps. That would be unfortunate! Flipping over a tripwire, pressure plates, and invisible lasers I landed lightly and turned left to slide down the stair rails. Dodging all of my other traps I kicked open the door grabbed the my Gongsmasher mace and swung it easy at the gong. The gong shattered but it rang loudly.

"They're waking up! :D" I yelled once the gong rang out.

"WHat! THey ARen't SUPPossed To WAke Up Yet!"

I giggled and grinned at the direction I heard my teammate yell from. Raising my thick mace I was ready to swing it at the general direction.

"I'm sorry but it seems you failed to comprehend that I just said and witnessed that they are indeed waking up and exploring Prospit and Derse (^_0 )"

"You*re an idiot. Zas*s using the crazy face."

"SHut Up Gin! You THink I'm STUpid Or SOMEthing?!" I could hear the fear.

"Yes yes I do think you*re an idiot."

"Everyone calm down~ Zas is only doing what I asked her to do~ Thank you for letting us know~"

I nodded towards our team leader, "The influence we have on their session is greater than we thought or we overdid the sleep powder because they're dropping like flies ( ' - ' )"

Chi grinned and turned looking over or floating hunk of rock rocketing through space. Unlike some other species we can survive with no air and water what we need is very simple a core and a certain substance that differs per individual.

"The sooner the better~ Everything is coming along beautifully~" Chi's laugh echoed through everything.

The plan…Hopefully it stays smooth and on point. Even if it doesn't we have other ways of getting what we need. As long as it follows regulation then everything will be fine. Everything will be just fine…Right?

Paedro's POV:

Where the fuck is my stupid sprite. Wait...technically the sprite is also me...So he's not stupid he's fucking awesome. I squinted at the white sun on my planet and grimaced. My cave hive wasn't able to stay stable on the surface of this planet. I barely escaped if it wasn't for my sprite I would've been crushed. I don't have psionics like Jinxx but I do have another ability.

Standing up I cracked my back and yawned. I know everyone is waking up as their dream selves but something feels off. It just doesn't feel natural that's happening so fast. All I know something is behind everyone falling asleep and I refuse to be a puppet!

Looking around my planet it's full of life and giant butterflies. How manly is that? I'm sitting in a flowery ass field with random giant ass flowers which I am using as shade and the giant butterflies flying around. They aren't loud in fact they sing quite beautifully but the fucking wind that comes from their beating wings. That I could go without. But I guess the sun is blazing hot so the wings help keep this place cool.

Good thing I don't have allergies to anything. Otherwise this place would be my own special personal Hell. The grass which has been claimed to be itchy is quite soft and warm like a freshly washed and dried blanket. Leaning back my floppy black hair covered my eyes shielding them even more from the sun. I should get a haircut…I should also take a shower…Sighing I stood up and started wandering around looking for a pond, lake, waterfall, anything that has clean water.

After a few minutes of walking I saw a lake and grinned.

"Sssweet!" Picking up the pace I quickly arrived to the lake.

The water was clear I could see the bottom. There were fishes here. I know a few trolls back on what used to be Alacia would love. They look like cuddlefish. I was going to go in my shorts to swim but apparently the baby, still giant, butterfly decided my entire outfit needed to be washed as well. Being pushed in I came up and glared through my wet, now longer, hair as it stuck to my face.

"What wasss that for?!"

It's voice wavered happily…that lil shit was laughing at me!

"Oh ha ha ha! Good one! You really got me!" my voice dripped with sarcasm.

Standing up trying not to fall down again I noticed my phone was vibrating. Drying my hands on the grass I opened the messages.

(SF savageFreak started pestering SS seriousSerphant)

SF: Hey m4n I just w4nted to let you know th4t something wrong is h4ppening.

SF: Like 4pprently people 4re dis4ppe4ring or something like th4t.

SF: 4lso keep 4n eye out 4 golems. They seem to be popping up to.

SS: Sssure thing Warren. By the way how'sss everything going for you? It'sss been awhile sssince we chated.

SF: Pretty good got 4n 4wesome gift th4t I found in my world chest! I don't use it though since it m4kes me w4nt to revert back to how I w4s before.

SS: Yeah pleassse don't go back to how you were when you were younger!

SS: I mean you're cool now but back then…

SF: Ye4h I know wh4t you me4n brother.

SF: Don't worry they g4ve me 4 six p4ck and seeds.

SS: You got rid of the sssix pack right?

SF: Dr4nk one then poured out the rest!

SS: And the ssseedsss?

SF: …

SS: WARREN! If you're not going to lisssten to me at leassst talk to your moirail!

SF: I will when s4id moir4il starts responding to my mess4ges!

SS: Wait. Ssshe's not resssponding?

SF: N4h she's prob4bly busy 4nyw4ys.

SS: …

SS: Isss thisss why you pessstered me inssstead?

SF: P4rt of why but I did h4ve to tell you. By the w4y Golems 4re gi4nt stone cre4tures.

SS: I KNOW WHAT GOLEMSSS ARE!

SF: Well you missed out on so much thought I'd better tell you.

SS: Jussst becaussse I literally lived under a rock doesss not mean I'm ssstupid!

SF: True you're sm4rter th4n some others I know.

SS: Damn ssstraight I'm sssmarter than othersss!

SF: Sorry bro I h4ve to go now. My ponies 4re 4cting up!

SS: Alright sssee you later then. Watch out for the lasssersss!

(SF savageFreak ceased pestering SS seriousSerphant)

Warren's POV:

Gog fucking damn it ponies are tripping their balls out! I'm going to cut out their lasers out of their eyes and necks if they don't calm down! One by one I calmed them down and sighed.

"You motherfuckers 4re h4rd to control! 4lw4ys m4king 4 fit out of nothing! I should've known y'4ll would t4ke over this fucking ecosystem too! The gi4nt frogs 4re re4lly pissed you fuckers 4re residing here! Just keep you tits c4lm until l4ter ok! Jegus. This shit is ridiculous…" I patted their snouts and left the area.

I've been meaning to make them some stalls but I was so excited that I just let them all in and they've been breeding like bunnies this shit is crazy. Now I have to fence them in before they decide to trample on everything. And the fucking giant ass frogs are getting ready for war. Putting on armor and getting out trumpet frogs and a froggy flag. Fuck are they trying to take my guns. No bitch this shit is mine! Fuck now they think I want to fight. YOU KNOW YOU DO MOTHERFUCKER! SHOW THEM JUST HOW MUCH OF A SAVAGE FREAK YOU ARE! Shut up inner me! SF savageFreak is just my chumhandle I don't need to live up to shit!

YOU PUSSY MOTHERFUCKER! COME ON LIVE A LITTLE IT'S BEEN SO LONG SINCE YOU'VE HAD SOME REAL MOTHERFUCKING FUN!

"Wh4t the fuck did I just s4y? Shut the fuck up you b4st4rd…" apparently I growled that out.

Maybe it is time I took a nap self control is getting pretty out of whack.

"Nighty night you cr4zy ribbit bitches. Don't touch my shit while I'm sleeping 4lright," lying down in the supposed to be battle field I closed my eyes.

Alright let's see if what the others say is true. Let's see if I wake up on Derse.

I felt a hard as slap on my beautiful fucking face.

"I said wake the fuck uP!" again another slap as I started opening my eyes.

"4w m4n c4lm down K4t! Wh4t's wrong sis?" I looked at her.

Gog damn it all straight to whatever reason I decided to wake up on Derse. Still I didn't loose my wide loose grin. Even though her eyes held something worse than Hell. As long as she doesn't get a more monotone voice I'm all good!

"Paedro just told me some interesting thingS."

Don't say anything stupid.

"Wh4tever he s4id isn't true!" there that should satisfy her.

Or not. Her eyes are angrier now.

"Oh reallY? So you are not not telling me thingS…?"

Shit she's becoming more monotone. SHE'S NOT LOOKING AWAY. Paedro you die first.


	9. You fugly bitch

?'s POV: Stupid Gin that dumb asshole. Think he can make a fool out of me?! I don't think so pal! Growling I stormed to the graveyards and picked up my shovel. My original weapon type was the shovel but poison daggers are so much more fun. I kept digging graves thankful for the dark clouds and low fog. The eerier the place the better we all work. "How many more graves?" "Go AWay You ASShole!" He just stared at me creepily. His fucking stares puts me at edge like he could just fucking do whatever the Hell he wants and no one can do shit about it. "I HAve ABout THree MOre. HAppy?" I stopped shoveling dirt and gravel and glared at the giant. "You*re slow. Pick up the pace." he turned to leave, but of course I had to open my big mouth and say something. "As Far As I Can TEll I'm The ONly One WORking!" He stopped and glared at me from over his shoulder. I gulped and traded my shovel for my daggers. I could hear the chains rattling. "Care to put that to the Test brat?" His voice doesn't change, it never does. Why? Why do I always seem to screw myself over?! Flint's POV: I was observing the derse citizens and decided to sketch their forms. Perhaps I could create some as robots and make them fairly strong opponents on the battlefield to help the war. Strange no one I have contacted seems to have came in contact yet with the battle field. Regardless my large projects are not completed. In fact I have not yet even tested them. Hmmm. I should let them massacre an area and record how they do before fully releasing them. Yes that would be the wise thing to do. Now! Should I isolate an area or is there a smaller village? "Hey Flint! What's up?" The sudden intrusion of personal space and speaking startled me from my thoughts. She must have sensed this for she took an apologetic yet humoured face. "Sorry man di==dn't mean to sta==rtle you!" "It is quite alright I was simply thinking is all," I managed to reply as I covered my sketches. "Ohhhh! What cha dra==wing?!" she pumped her small fists and leaned forward to see. I leaned back clutching it closer to my purple pajama covered chest, "A project in which I have been working on for quite some time. I'm afraid it is not yet ready to be released so please be patient you will know of its contents soon enough." Jinxx approved of my reply and did not press into matters further. Then I remembered our last conversation. "Tell me, if you do not mind me asking that is, have you discovered what happened to Faye?" At the mentioning of her moirail and half sister her head snapped towards me with widening eyes. "No. Why? Did something hap==pen?! What happened?!" I shook my head calmly, "I'm sorry I meant: did you find out what it was causing you worry? You mentioned Faye so I assumed something has happened to her." "Oh no n==o I didn't fig==ure it out," she laughed but then continued, "I did how==ever figure out th==at Warren and Ka==tra are moirails!" I nodded, "Yes they are in fact moirails they have been since the day they met I believe." "How would y==ou know that? We didn't st==art talking to y==ou until a f==ew weeks ago a==nd I know mo==st didn't talk t==o you and ju==st open up t==o you either!" I tensed for a mere second before noticing a flash over Jinxx's shoulder. "Jinxx I propose that we continue this conversation another time you see there is trouble brewing." Looking over to where I was staring we saw what must've been the Queen of Derse and she did not look the least bit pleased. Jinxx's POV: "WHAT THE FU==CK IS THAT?!" I yelled pointing at the weirdest thing I have ever seen in my entire fucking life. I WENT ON THE DARK SIDE OF TROOGLE OK THAT IS SOME WEIRD ASS SHIT! THIS TOPS THE MOTHERFUCKING CAKE I MUST HAVE BEEN MAKING! Jisson's POV: Everyone but Faye woke up. Strange I thought it was supposed to be five here and five on Derse. There are only four here but there are two locked towers we discovered a few minutes away. This whole place is strange but it's bright and they know how to make amazing statues! Although they all could use some different types of colors…I'll let it slide they're cute. I was just minding my own business when I saw something I really regret seeing. Body dripping as if melting and solidifying at the same time, a battle axe arm, a skeletal Hello Kitty head with tusks, the hand with the ring had fingertips that glowed red and the long pony tail swished back and forth. At first I just stood there staring then I realized something. "Uh...Guys...GUYS!" "Yeah?! What is it?!" Gemma yelled from where the statues are. "I THINK WE SHOULD LEAVE! LIKE NOW!" "Why what's wrong dude?" Eden called from her tower. Soon I felt her grip my arm and hurry towards Gemma who was coming towards us carrying a small prospitian. "Are you kidnapping?" "No! What's the rush?! What's that thing?!" "We don't want to find out!" we shouted together trying to dodge the lasers. Glancing over my shoulder I got slammed by the whip like tail and we were flung into the buildings. The breath got knocked out of my lungs and my vision blurred. The last thing I remember is seeing the red fingertips being aimed us then my vision blackened. Paedrosprite's POV: This battle area is so fucked up. The entire board is covered in blood and the bodies are piling up. The queens are standing there not moving infact they looked amused by the entire battle. Panting I took another deep breath and blew my sonic horn the dragon lusus drone screeched and swooped down on my head. I was to tired to move so I jabbed my tusks upwards but all it did was create sparks and piss it off even more. "3v3ryon3 fall back! Warr3n do m3 a favor!" Faye was calling orders to those still standing or more likely those still alive. "I'm 4 bit busy 4t the moment! C4n't someone else do it?!" He grunted jumping back shooting at the cat drone lusus. "1f th3r3 was you th1nk 1'd ask you?! SHUT UP AND DO AS 1 T3LL YOU!" "Both of u shut the F up!" Eden yelled trying to fend off the mechanical crabdads that looked like they were on steroids. "F1n3! Warr3n los3 control and jo1n m3 on th3 last frontal attack! If w3 don't k1ll th3 sh1ts l3ts at l3ast mak3 th3m bl33d!" "Are you two crazy! No one can save you guys! Jinxx isn't here anymore!" "1 HAV3 NOTH1NG L3FT TO LOS3 AND 1 SUR3 AS H3LL AM NOT GO1NG TO L3T TH3M G3T AWAY W1TH 1T!" "Heh. I 4lmost forgot just how much of 4 fucking cr4zy bitch you 4re! I'm in." "me too." "Vendrix? R u sure?!" "For what the bastards did to Jisson and Flint." He never once used a correct sentence. Then again he never looked so upset and angry. "Then I'll-" "No. You n33d to go. Th3 thr33 of us w1ll r3ach you soon. 3d3n tak3 thos3 you find. D3ad or al1v3 and run. 1f w3 don't suc33d at l3ast som3on3 should l1v3 to t3ll th3 tal3. Plus-" she took off and crushed her mask under her shoe, "You alr3ady know th3 outcom3." "4LL RIGHT YOU SONS OF SHIT MUNCHING BITCHES LETS FUCK SHIT UP!" 


	10. The Rotting Begins

Paedrosprite's POV:

I remember running away to follow and help Eden. I remember hearing the roars and cries of those fighting and dying. I can still feel the heat of the explosion on my back as I fell forward into darkness. I can't move my body but it hurts everywhere, its as if I fell down ten stories and smashed into boulders. It's getting harder to breath. I...I don't want...I don't want to die… If crying were manly I would be the manliest motherfucker ever. Then suddenly I felt as if all the pain was being sucked out of me. I'm able to move my hands and my eyes don't feel as heavy. What the fuck is happening?

If you want to live~ I'll be glad to help you out~

Opening my eyes I was back on the battlefield but...It was as if the battle never happened.

"What the fuck is going on?"

"hey paedrosprite what's wrong man?"

"Vendrix! You're ok!" I fast floated over to him and gave him a huge bro-hug.

"whoah man. i know i'm hot and all but maybe get a little less handsy."

"Shut the fuck up and hug me like a man."

He chuckled but hugged me. After a few minutes I pulled away and grinned.

"man what happened to you? you look like shit, you smell like shit, fuck dude...you need some medical attention."

"But first you need to tell me. Who's dead?"

"what?"

"Who. Is. Dead?"

"no one. everyone is alive and stupid as ever. at least they were before i woke up here."

"Do you know if anyone else is here?"

"nah man all i remember is pestering faye then getting knocked the fuck out."

I nodded and sighed, the pain is starting to edge back. Vendrix noticed too since he started to support me. Gripping my ribs we edged to a clean, not yet bloody river. Vendrix then proceeded to set me down and my eyes started to close again.

"...what happened to you?"

Gemma's POV:

My eyes snapped open and I sat up quickly making me slightly dizzy. After taking some deep breaths I realized I was moving.

"Huh?! What's going on?!" I looked down to my side and saw cute little Magma nudging me.

I didn't realize how close to the edge I was on the giant flying silver box until I started falling. Screaming out I saw Magma looking over the edge staring at me.

Jinxx's POV:

My eyes snapped opened and all I remember is seeing a giant ugly drippy queen thingy and then being bitched slapped by a tail. Fuck my head's going to hurt like a bitch later. Groaning I rubbed my temples and sighed. Oh crap! Faye! Something is still horribly wrong I can feel it!

Standing up I went to the world portal that should take me to Warren's then all I have to do if go through his portal and BOOM! I'm at Faye's! Going through the portal I ended up at a flowery world with giant fucking butterflies! I stared at them and they started to fly towards me, gog they are huge and creepy looking! They got closer to closer so I stopped moving to see what they would do. Are they landing or swooping? Nope. Nope they're swooping! FUCK! As I started sprinting I kept an eye out for the next world portal.

Spotting it I charged and dove through it as a giant one swooped down at me. Rolling I hit a tree and groaned. No longer hearing their giant wings beating the air I opened my eyes and threw my hands in the air.

"Yes! I'm alive! WHOOOOO!"

Laughing I got up and looked around. A giant forest area with rainbow trees. Sweet! Nothing seems to want to eat my soul here so I don't need to run anymore. I followed the sounds to a nearby village and checked it out. Giant friendly cats, giant trees, giant flying silver box, and Gemma falling from said box. GEMMA FALLING FROM SAID FUCKING BOX! I started sprinting to where she was falling hoping I would make it in time to catch her. Too little too late she went splat on the ground. I could hear her bones breaking, her flesh ripping, and I can smell fresh blood.

I couldn't stop gagging. Staring at Gemma I walked over to her and tears pricked my eyes, "G-Gemma? G-Gemma please b==e ok..Please...I-I...I can't han==dle a d-dead fri==end…" By now tangerine tears were streaming down my grey cheeks and I fell to her side. Her strong blue blood color continued to surround her.

Burying my sobbing face in my hands my body trembled.

"...Owie…"

My head snapped up and I looked at her in disbelief. I mean I know higher ranked blood trolls are stronger but HOLY HELL!

"Gemma! GEMMA ARE Y==OU OK?!" I gripped her shoulders looking at her and shaking her shoulders lightly.

"...Owie….that hurts…."

"OH MY G==OG I AM S==O SORRY! HOLD ON I'==LL HELP YOU!

I looked around for some kind of wrap to put pressure on her bleeding wounds. Fuck I don't work very well under pressure. FUCK! OK! BREATH JINXX BREATH! Taking some deep breaths I ripped my long sleeves and wrapped it around Gemma's bleeding head.

"Ok that sho==uld help slow t==he bleeding. I'll drag y==ou to your que==st bed!"

Grabbing her around the waist and hoisting her arm around her shoulder I started to head to a tower I saw in the distance. A big red cat kept following us and wouldn't go away so I just let it tag along. If that's not her quest bed tower I swear to gog I will...do something!

Flint's POV:

I feel as if something is terribly wrong yet I cannot put my finger on what the issue is. My drones also seem to sense the danger yet they are running all in different directions. I am afraid I am not sure where to go. Nor do I know if my dear Tinkerbull is safe. Tinker is my top priority. Deciding, I went to where my dear lusus resides and stood guard. When I turned around I was not prepared for the large curved blade to pierce my rib-cage. Coughing I could feel my brown blood trickle down my mouth. The pain was intense and I felt the long sharp curved blade pull from my body as I fell to my knees.

"...Tinker...Bull…"

Katra's POV:

I stopped moving as Flint disappeared from the map I have in my mind. Paedrosprite reappeared thankfully but Flint isn't there anymore. That's not good. Also since Faye and Gemma are fading out, I can't locate them either. We need to work fast and regroup before everyone starts to die. I mean I know we have to die to ascend to God Teir but we should at least be at our quest beds. People need to like...stop dying so fast and far away from their quest beds.

"Wh4t's wrong mother fucker?"

"Flint's gone from my maP."

"M4ybe he'll re4ppe4r like 4 good lil' bitch he is."

I shrugged, then I stood up the queen is getting closer again.

"Mother fucking fugly Queen bitch got Jinxx. You think she'll be 4lright?"

I nodded, "She's not aiming to kill heR. Instead I feel she's targeting one of uS. It's too dangerous to split though so let's keep movinG."

"Wh4tever you s4y K4t!" he stood up and followed me as we tried to stay out of sight.

Warren's POV:

Fuck. I've never felt such bloodlust in a long fucking time. If I don't kill someone or something soon I'll fucking lose it.

Would you like something to target~? Would you like something to kill~?

Yes I would LOVE A MOTHER FUCKING target!

Well~! The answer is right in front of you~!

I looked up and my eyes met the back of Katra's head.

Zas's POV:

I ran up the hill that loomed over the graveyards. Panting I finally reached where Chi was sitting playing an obsidian violin.

"Chi! I'm afraid I have some bad news! D:"

"What seems to be the problem Zas's~?"

"I-I can't seem to hypnotise the beast and it's killing everyone. The plan! It's happening to fast! We can't let them all ascend! I'm sorry I failed you! (TT_TT)"

He chuckled and patted my head ruffling my red hair, "It's ok Zas I knew this would happen~! Just tell Gin to be ready on my mark and make sure Opa is prepared as well~. Can you do that for me~?"

I nodded furiously and looked up at him, "Of course I can! Leave it to me! :)" I was about to leave when it occurred to me, "Um...How did you know this would happen? ( '_' )"

He grinned and got ready to continue his song, "I know, Zas, because I am the one making sure everything happens~ There will be and always is a puppet master~!"


	11. A Deal?

Faye's POV:

The feeling of being enveloped by darkness is not as bad as most might believe. After gripping the Scythe of Horror my vision was filled with black flames and vast empty space. I could feel a suffocating grip on my legs, arms, and neck.

"You should not have gripped such a weapon. Foolish troll."

"1t was a wond3rfull g1ft. R3fus1ng 1t would b3 rud3!" my voice rumbled with low growls.

"Do you know who we are?"

"...1 b3l13v3 you'r3 call3d Horrort3rrors."

"So you're not as stupid as we thought."

"What am 1 do1ng h3r3?"

"You are here because you opened yourself up to us. Your body is now ours."

"Fuck you. G1v3 m3 back my body."

"How about we hash out a nice little deal, troll."

"What could 1 poss1bly do or hav3 that could b3 of any s3rv1c3 to you lot?!"

"Why not find out?"

The darkness swirled around me and entered my body swiftly. My head was fuzzy and my body felt heavy as lead but light as a feather. I could feel power radiating through my entire being. But it was not just power I felt. No I felt something much greater, something I always enjoyed and feared having. My face split into a large grin. Eyes no longer feeling heavy I opened them to see that I'm back at my planet standing in front of the chest and the Scythe of Horror in my hands.

This feels so nice to grip. Swinging it around is quick and easy, it's longer than an axe and is quite pretty as well. I have time to admire it later. For now business must be taken care of. Where could my friends be?

Gemma's POV:

My head keeps hitting the stairs as Jinxx drags me up them. With each bump I say, "Owie! :''''''(" But I can't feel it anymore. I'm fact my body feels colder than usual. I don't think I can stay awake...much...longer….

"Gog damnit Gem==ma! DO NO FUC==KING DIE ON M==E! DIE LATER O==N YOUR QUEST B==ED!"

"Sssssoooorrrrryyy Jinxx...Please...Don't give up…."

I was in my old hive house pestering Eden.

KS: HEY EDEN GUESS WHAT?!

HS: chicken butt XD

KS: NO! (-_-)

HS: lol what?

KS: I JUST UPDATED MY SHIPPING WALL!

HS: oh no

KS: OH BUT YES!

HS: am I on there?

KS: Maaaayyyyybbbbbeeee ;P lol!

HS: dude.

KS: Ok fine! You're not up there! I PROMISE! You're only in the moirail section!

HS: Ok cool. Have u seen Flint?

Huh...that's weird I don't remember this part happening...Wait...Why would I remember...We only started talking just now...I'm confusing myself….

KS: Flint? No I haven't sorry…

HS: u sure dude?

Something's wrong or weird or both wrong and weird here. Before I could reply Eden sent me another message.

HS: look out ur window.

It's a strange request but I get up and look out my window and see Flint outside taking apart my jungle gym. I didn't even say goodbye to Eden I leaped out of my window.

"FLINT WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO MY JUNGLE GYM?!"

"Oh, I'm sorry. How are you doing Gemma. Is the dream bubble to your liking?"

"Dream bubble? What's that? Also why are your eyes white? Where are your goggles?" questions, one after another kept pouring from my mouth.

"Here. Allow me to explain to the best of my abilities. A dream bubble is celestial place given to us by Horrorterrors. Now they have been quite testy and are becoming crazier in the outermost ring so best stay away from them, at least for now! A dream bubble is where the dead go to roam around and do as they please really. My eyes are white because I am dead and I seem to have misplaced my goggles quite some time ago." he smiled politely at me waiting for me to respond.

"So! What you're saying is that a dream bubble is where dead people hang out? And that I am dead cause I'm in a dream bubble, and you're dead cause you're also in a dream bubble and have white eyes….."

He nodded, "Yes very much so I am afraid but it is not as bad as you would have imagined."

"WAIT! I was just pestering Eden is she dead too?!"

Before I could freak out he patted my head calming me down, I mean I'm not used to him patting me but it helps.

"No, I am sorry I failed to mention that dream bubbles have ties to memories. Therefore the Eden you are chatting with is her past self in this memory."

"OH! I get it now! Hahahahaha! Thanks Flint!"

"No problem at all Gemma."

"Wait...How did you die?"

"Oh!" he grinned at me, "A black flamed Faye stabbed me with her scythe."

"..."

He kept grinning.

"WWWWWWHHHHHAAAAAAATTTTT?!"

Faye's POV:

Flint's tower, I've almost reached it. I wonder who will reach God Teir first: Flint or Gemma. Doesn't matter to me either way I will get my fair share of bloodshed. I know I was raised on words of peace and restraint but gog damn it! I'm a monster by heart. Time to act like one!

Tossing Flint onto his quest bed I watched him ascend. Heh. Looks like I win the race.

Venderix's POV:

Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck.

"fuck. fuck. fuck. fuck."

"Is something wrong my ssseeexxxyyy friend?"

"shut up jisson paedrosprite is in a lot of pain and i don't know how to help!"

"Here let me! I'm good with wounds!"

I backed away rubbing my face. This can't be happening damn it! I skipped all of those helper healing whatever classes! I making mix-tapes for everyone! Argh! I wish Jisson was here he knows how to-...wait...hold the fuck up.

"jisson!?"

"Yeah? What is it?" he chuckled patching up paedrosprite.

I tackled him into a hug and rubbed his head with my fist.

"what's up you life saving son of a bitch?!"

"Well quite a lot! Eden, Gemma and I ran from a really gross looking queen! Gog she's disgusting! Then got knocked into a wall and blacked out. I am scared to say but I don't think…" he gained a weird expression, the same one he had everyday in the past.

"whoa man it's all good. you don't think what?"

He shook his head and grinned at me and winked, "I don't think I can help the Queen of Ugly!"

He started laughing but I know something's off. I won't push him to tell me anything though, reaching out to him I patted his head. Smiling he patched up paedrosprite and stood back up. Dusting his hands he turned to face me and paled.

"Can't we just get a mother fucking break PEOPLE!" grabbing my hand he began to run.

"dude?! what the hell why are we running?! paedrosprite-"

"Trust me! He's safe! If you look back don't fall on your ass!"

Peeking over my shoulder I saw a black flaming Faye with her creepy white mask with black lips on and her eyes glowed evilly. Her outfit looked darker, her giant scythe was scary enough but what got to me was the fact her mask was cracking and I could see part of her large toothy grin. Because I wasn't watching where I was going I tripped and fell on my face.

"I said not to fall on your ass!"

Pushing myself up I quickly caught up with him.

"for your information i fell on my beautiful face! now shut up and run bitch!"

"BLARGH ARGH NRIIIGH!"

"WHAT DOES THAT EVEN MEAN?!"

"she said: die mother fuckers!"

"How do you even know that?!"

"i played video games with her!"

I could feel the air whoosh and I went to shove Jisson out of the way. Seeing him land safely on the ground I went to dodge to but I was too slow. The black blade torn through my back and pierced through my torso. It felt scorching hot and ice cold. The pain is instant yet numbing. The iron taste of blood filled my mouth as the sheer look on Jisson's face stained my mind. My body hit the ground harshly as Faye ripped her scythe from me. Death came quickly but not quickly enough.

Paedrosprite's POV:

"I remember...I remember the checkered grounds being stained by first blood. Jisson sacrificed himself to protect you Venderix…Treasure him now…In a place…Where we are all alive and well…" I don't know if he is there but…it should be said


End file.
